


Birthing Day Wishes

by MarshmallowBun



Series: Son of a Troll [3]
Category: Trollhunters (Cartoon)
Genre: AU, Birthday, Child Jim, Family, Gen, child draal, draal is trying, jim turns 6, kanjigar gets mad, kanjigar isn't used to parenting, killing is easier, my boys - Freeform, overprotective kanjigar, protective friends, waka chaka
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-29 03:41:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14464227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarshmallowBun/pseuds/MarshmallowBun
Summary: After a year of living in Trollmarket with his new family, Jim is taken to the surface by Draal as a birthday present and manage to anger a pack of goblins.





	Birthing Day Wishes

It had been a year since Jim had come to Trollmarket, he has grown a lot in the past year. He is now 6 years old, unknowing to the trolls and himself because he had never kept track of it before and the trolls didn’t know when he was born other than his current age. Jim had been happy to finally be accepted by the community a little more, though they see him as a weak fleshbag, they don't call him a nuisance or an invitation for death anymore which made him happy. Jim didn't care in the slightest, he had two dads and a best friend and his best friends dad/uncle (who is rarely there but he could care less because he could see more of Draal) he was happy.

Jim awoke that morning to a burning smell, it scared him and he ran into the part of their burrow that they used for cooking raw foods (cat, squirrel, etc. though Jim didn't know) 

“Well, that didn't work as I had planned,” Blinky said holding a burnt pan containing blacked charred food.

“What’s that?” Jim asked.

“Oh, good morning young one!” Blinky said in surprise, “this, oh, it's nothing just a-” Blinky hid the burnt pan behind his back while he talked but was interrupted by AAARRRGGHH who smiled and ran forward to Jim.

“Happy birth!” AAARRRGGHH smiled picking up Jim with one hand and putting him on his back.

“You were supposed to keep it a secret AAARRRGGHH!” Blinky glaired lightly.

AAARRRGGHH stopped when he remembered the plan “Oops… forgot….” 

“It’s my birthday?” Jim asked in shock.

“Well not exactly, we did not know the specific date, but it has been one year exactly since you have come to Trollmarket!” Blinky smiled walking over to where the two stood and patted Jim on the head, “So we thought we could celebrate that instead.”

AAARRRGGHH placed Jim on the ground and was immediately picked up by Blinky after he put the burnt pan on the ground and pulled into a hug, AAARRRGGHH smiled and decided to hug the both of them causing Jim to be sandwiched between the both of them. He had become quite used to it, he loved it, always being with people who care for him and supported him. Sure one year ago he had his mother who he had missed dearly and wished every day would come find him. Though he would always love her, the trolls were his family now and he loved them all.

“I love you guys.” Jim smiled looking up at both of them then burying his face in Blinkys arm. 

After their long hug the placed Jim onto the ground, “well young one, now that you know that we were going to celebrate,” he picked the pan back up, “this was supposed to be a cake, though it’s a little burnt for human consumption…” 

Jim smiled and laughed, “thank you anyway” he chimed. 

Just then they heard a loud noise from the door when they turned Draal rolled in and talked Jim to the ground and shouted, “happy birthing day!”

Blinky covered his face, “we were supposed to keep it a secret!” and walked to AAARRRGGHH and handed him the burnt pan.

Draal was unfazed by Blinkys comment and was laughing too hard to care, Jim was laughing with him.

“You to go outside and play, but do not cause any trouble, alright?”

“Alright!” Jim turned to run out the door with Draal behind him and he ran out the door he called back saying, “bye father, bye papa,” and he was gone.

Blinky smiled and turned to AAARRRGGHH, “alright let us try this once more- AAARRRGGHH did you eat the pan?!” he yelled.

“Sorry,” he smiled.

“It is alright,” he sighed, “I prepared for this eventuality.”

^^

Jim and Draal ran out of the burrow and without warning Draal started to drag Jim away to where no one could see them.

“Where are we going?”

“I have a surprise for you!” Draal smiled.

“What is it?” Jim asked in curiosity. 

“You know how you wanted to see the surface again?” Draal smiled

“Yes?” Jim smiled

“Well,” he paused, “here!” he shoved an orange glowing object into his arms.

“Whats this?” Jim asked.

“Its a key, to get in and out of Trollmarket,” Draal paused looking from side to side, “we're gonna go sneak out and look around for a bit and come back before anyone notices.”

“Were gonna what now?” Jim asked to see if he heard him right.

“You heard me. Don’t make me repeat my stupidity again.” Draal glared.

“Where did you get this?” Jim asked looking into Draal’s with joy.

“I took it from my father, but he doesn't use it much he won't even notice it is gone.” Draal smiled feeling slightly tinge guilty, but he wanted to make his only friend smile.

Kanjigar had told him many times not to go to the surface alone, though the more he thought about it he wasn't alone he had Jim with him. He smiled at the idea that he technically wasn't even breaking his father's rules. Draal grabbed Jim by the had and ran towards the glowing blue crystal steps leading up to the surface. 

when they reached the top of the blue crystal staircase, where it was way darker than it was, down were the Heartstone sat with a constant warm glow, Jim turned to Draal and asked: “what do we do now?”

Draal smiled and pointers at the key in him’s hands, “draw a door and then stab the key into the center of it.” 

Jim stepped forward and drew an archway into the side of the rock, Jim felt the energy resonating from the key he held in his hand. He looked behind him for confirmation from Draal who only smiled a grin with teeth almost too big for his mouth, Jim turned back around and laughed lightly. Jim took a deep breath and slammed the key into the center of the drawn stone arch, causing it to glow blue and crack until it all disappeared and it left a doorway to the canal he had seen one year ago, only it was at night.

Jim was taken back by the magic but his startlement faded and was replaced by excitement. he ran outside for the first time in a year, Draal followed behind as the pieces of the stone wall materialized back into its proper places. Jim took a deep breath and sighed he turned back to Draal, picking him up and hugging him close.

“thank you,” he mumbled placing his forehead on deal's, “this is the best gift ever!” 

Draal smiled flustered at the contact, sure this is the common custom for friends and sure he and Jim have been friends for at least half of a year, but Draal thought he wouldn't ever get used to the friendly gesture. He only had his mother and father for the longest time, then just his father and as Jim arrived into Trollmarket he partially had no one because his father was to busy training and answering the call. Which he at first didn't understand, but come to know it as his father's responsible whether it be a life-threatening thing (which he had done a lot of) to the smallest thing like dealing with the rogue gnomes that live in the walls. he has seen his father hurt pretty badly and be for Jim he had no one to talk to about it and for him he was grateful.

“come on, let's go take a look before anyone realizes we are gone,” Draal said looking up at Jim.

Jim nods and puts him down and together they walk out from under the bridge. they both were standing in awe of the night sky full of stars and the moon glowing brightly. it was one of those nights that not many can experience in city's but in the darkness surrounded only by trees in the middle of nowhere or in a small drowsy town like Acadia Oaks. 

“wow, now I understand why you wanted to come back up here…” Draal trailed off.

“mhm, my mommy used to tell me stories of the stars and we would play connect the dots to make constellations.” Jim smiled as he sat down on the concrete of the conal. 

“constellations?” Draal asked.

“Yeah, come here.” Jim smiled making Draal sit next to him.

Jim later down and looked up at the sky and Draal follower suit. Draal dreaded the day when the stones on his back grew to where he couldn't lay on his back. 

Jim pointed up at the sky and Draal followed it and saw only a bunch of dots, “if you use your imagination you can connect the dots and see things like that's Orion, there’s his body and there are his bow and sword.” Jim pointed out as he spoke, “he was a hunter that hunted with a goddess, a god got jealous of their friendship and convinced her to kill him when she realized what she did she was so sad and decided to put his body up in the sky to always remember him.” Jim smiled.

Draal was silent as Jim told stories of gods and myths, trolls didn't really have any mythology like that other than the stories of Merlin and King Arthur or Deya the deliverer or other Trollhunters of the past. But Draal appreciated the stories and when Jim ran out of stories they made up their own stories with the stars in the sky, they made many including adding the history of the Trollhunter among the stars.

They were having fun until a noise caught their attention, immediately Draal rolled over and knelt down in a fighting stance, he began to growl and standing between Jim and the noise. Out of the darkness, a small lanky green creature appeared, it gurgled and snapped making Jim feel uncomfortable but not scared. the small thing posed no threat other than maybe a nasty bite, in Jim’s time in Trollmarket he has learned not to fear small things like this but always be wary. 

His father would tell him that fear is the key to success and to always be afraid, though he never really understand because he was also told never to fear the dark but fear the darkest dark and trolls in Trollmarket are ok but trolls they find outside of Trollmarket (although he never went anywhere) are usually aggressive towards humans and possibly have a chance of being a Gumm-Gumm and Gumm-Gumm’s eat humans. 

This thing didn't look like a human eating troll or even a troll in general, “what is that?” Jim asked.

“I'm not sure,” Draal growled, crouching lower to the ground.

“C’mon, Draal lets head back home,” Jim said clutching the key tight to his chest.

“Not until this thing leaves us alone!” Draal said rolling into a ball and rushing forward, tackled the creature to the ground.

It roared and screamed as Draal roared and growled back, all the while Jim was yelling at Draal to stop. Then when Draal put his full weight on it he squashed it only leaving a goopy mess all over. 

“You killed it!” Jim yelled.

“Well, it was threatening us.” Draal replied wiping some of the goo off his arms.

“How?” Jim asked aggressively.

“Be quiet!” Draal growled.

“No, it's not like it could have killed us.”

“No, be quiet!” he yelled again, making Jim quiet down to listen to their surroundings.

Out of nowhere another lanky green creature appeared, it looked on horrified at the sight before him. Then it glared and knelt down, “Waka Chaka!” it shouts as it runs forward and more creatures crawl out of the shady forest into the canals like running water that usually floods there ever so often.

Draal knelt down to fight again only to be picked up by Jim, Jim shoved the key into Draal’s arms and started to run the opposite direction. 

“What are you doing!?” Draal asked as he got ahold of the key.

“Running away!” Jim answered as he jumped out of the way of a creature that flew out of nowhere trying to tackle them.

^^^

“Jim? Draal?” Binky called, “where have those young whelps gone off to?” he asked as he turned to AAARRRGGHH who only shrugged in response.

“Blinkous, AAARRRGGHH, may I borrow your key? I have seemed to have misplaced mine.” Kanjigar asked as he found them 

“Hello, master Kanjigar, we have seemed to have misplaced the young ones.”

“they are probably off playing in the many little cracks in Trollmarket,”

“No,” AAARRRGGHH said while shaking his head.

“AAARRRGGHH is right, no matter how far away you can still hear Trollmarket echoing, and usually when we call Jim will answer our calls.”

“hmmm…” Kanjigar turned and started walking to the exit of Trollmarket.

“where are you going, master Kanjigar?” Blinky asked following behind and. AAARRRGGHH behind the both of them.

“I have a grim theory that I hope I am wrong about,” Kanjigar spoke as he climbed up the path to the crystal stairs.

As the three climbed the glowing staircase grim thoughts filled their heads, they thought it was possible that the whelps have gone to the surface but just had to make sure.AAARRRGGHH drew a big doorway into the dark stone, then stabbing the key through it. Just as the dark stone evaporated the three trolls were filled with horror at the sight before them. As the entrance was open Jim while holding Draal ran for his life being with a hoard of goblins on their tails. AAARRRGGHH ran forward first, quickly grabbing a hold of the two whelps and ran faster to flee the goblins. Kanjigar was the next to act, he called upon the armor of Merlin and grabbed one of the goblins and smashed it causing the hoard to turn their attention from the small troll to the troll wearing silver blue glowing armor.

Kanjigar ran away from the trainers and the two whelps into the woods as the goblins followed close behind, but not before he made sure AAARRRGGHH got back safe to the entrance with the two boys. Kanjigar ran around with the goblins snapping and drooling behind, he began running beside the road just out of sight of human eyes or vehicles. Though it was a vehicle he was looking for, he had learned to get rid of goblins you must set them onto the tracks of something in animat and faster than them. Goblins are too dumb to realize that motor vehicles are not alive, so they will attack the vehicle but not the human on the inside (unless they try to interfere, though most humans do not). when he saw the bright headlights shine from afar he jumped up onto a branch and song across to another so the human couldn't see him. the goblins charged across the dark dealer road, but as the last one was about to make it, a big truck ran over it smashing it into a squishy green puddle of goop. 

Kajigar watched as the goblins turned in horror and scream their calls for revenge and they charged after the unsuspecting vehicle driver. Kanjigar grumbled to himself as he dropped down from the branch, he began rubbing his shoulder and started walking back to Trollmarket. When he made it back to the entrance Blinky stood outside so that Kanjigar wouldn't be locked outside. 

“Master Kanjigar, go easy on your son.” was all Blinky said opening the door for him.

Kanjigar stormed through the door down the steps all the way to the library getting even more furious as he walked, once he got there he was met with the worried face of both his son and his friend sitting with AAARRRGGHH in the corner. 

Draal stood, “father are you ok, I'm so-” he was cut off by Kanjigar.

“Why would you go to the surface without my permission!” Kanjigar growled.

“I-” Draal mumbled

“NO! Not only did you put yourself in danger but your friend as well, you both could have been killed!” Kanjigar yelled at his son, all the while Draal just lowering himself to the ground silently wishing he hadn't done what he did.

“I-i didn't think-”

“Of course you weren't thinking! The surface is too big of an adventure for now, What could you possibly wanted to do up there to make you want to disobey me!”Kanjigar yelled, Blinky stepped into the room and was about to intervene but was beat to the punch by Jim.

Jim stepped in stepping in front of his smaller friend, “it was my fault!” Jim yelled making everyone look at him in shock, “I wanted to see the surface again and Draal was only trying to be a good friend! And when that thing appeared he stood in front of me trying to protect me and now it is my turn to protect him!”

Draal walked up behind him and grabbed his hand, “we are both at fault!” Draal said to his father regaining his confidence.

Kanjigar grumbled as he thought about what to say next, “very well, you get off this time, but never go up there again unless someone is with you...” Kanjigar spoke as he walked out of the room leaving both children and trainers.

“Well, you boys have had quite the adventure this night haven't you?” Blinky asked picking up the two boys.

“Yes, it was fun, until those green things showed up!” Jim spoke first.

“Those green things are called Goblins, they usually do the bidding of Gumm-Gumm's some don't even affiliate with Gumm-Gumm's and are just a common nuisance,” he put the two on the table and walks off to go grab something, “though it is far beyond me as to why they are here in Arcadia, but let us not dwell on that for now!” Blinky walks back into the room with a lopsided cake, “happy birthing day young Jim, we had done research on human birthing day costumes and making a cake seemed like a recurring theme.”

The four all took a piece of cake and at it, to the trolls it was good but to Jim it was a little too salty though he reassured both of his dads that it was good, Draal asked if they could hear some stories and Blinky complied pulling out books filled to the brim with stories of old. They sat quietly and eventually Jim and Draal fell asleep while holding one and other. Blinky put down the book and picked them up, carrying them to the nesting room and placed them both down covering them with Jim's old blanket.

**Author's Note:**

> if you enjoyed it, please leave a comment. it helps me know if people like it or not. :)


End file.
